Getting Caught
by Yuuna Kuran
Summary: She was sure nobody would suspect her to be an heiress.  They all thought her to be a commoner.  She was sure that no one would know about this little secret.  Not even him.  What she doesn't know was that he's already ahead of her...
1. Getting Caught

**A/N: Another fic to add to my collection. Sorry if I'm not able to update my other fics. It's just that I seem to be getting new ideas for new fics. Don't worry I'll try to do my best to update my other works. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club Hatori Bisco does.**

**Chapter 1: Getting Caught**

She was sure nobody would suspect her to be an heiress.

They all thought her to be a commoner.

She was sure that no one would know about this little secret.

Not even him.

What she doesn't know was that he's already ahead of her.

He's already planning on how to catch her.

"Haruhi we need to talk." Kyouya said not even bothering to look at her. Not even giving her a glance.

"What about Kyouya-senpai?" She asked already knowing the answer but she asked anyway.

"Your debt. What else would we talk about unless you wanted to tell me something?" He said, his glasses glinting.

'Is he implying something?' Haruhi thought but shrugged the idea off.

"Of course. I don't have anything to tell you Kyouya-senpai." Haruhi bluntly said.

Kyouya stood up abruptly after her reply and went directly to the other room, surprising his customers and fellow hosts.

Haruhi just followed wanting to end it as soon as possible.

"What are you hiding?" He simply asked void of any emotions.

"I don't know what you're talking about senpai. I thought we're going to talk about my debt." She answered not liking what she's feeling.

"Didn't you think that I may just use that as a distraction? You're smart Haruhi but you're not using it when necessary." He pointed out.

'Damn smart bastard.' She inwardly cursed.

"It's not that senpai. It's just that I'm worried about adding up any amount to my already accumulating debt. That's all." She lied.

"But you can easily pay for it Lady Haruhi." He said seeing through her lie.

"What are you talking about senpai? I'm not a Lady at all. You all know that I'm just a commoner." She stated.

"I'm not sure about that. You may just be pretending to be a commoner for all we know." He hinted.

"I have nothing to hide. You made sure of that when you checked my background. You already know everything about me and my family. What more is there to it?" She questioned smoothly.

"Whatever you say Lady Haruhi or should I say Lady Margaret von Weller?" He asked with a smirk.

Haruhi's eyes widened at this. "I've never heard of that name before. What makes you think that I am her?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to tell you so that you could recall?" Kyouya offered.

Haruhi was boiling inside and she's keeping it at bay.

'How did he know? I made sure no one can get any information whatsoever. It seems that he has more connections than I originally thought.'

"No need to do that senpai. I know who I am." She replied coldly.

"My, my no need to be cold my Lady. I was just merely stating a fact." Kyouya said amusement evident in his eyes.

"What else do you know? You do know that I can easily bring you down if anything goes out into public." She said in a bored tone that Kyouya has never heard her use before.

"I know everything my Lady even every little detail about you. Don't you think Ranka-san was very kind to keep you? He could have at least accepted the money they were offering." He revealed.

"That's true. He is really kind to do such a noble thing maybe too kind for his own good." She agreed.

"I can't pay my debt in the exact amount unless they get suspicious. I'll stay like this until I pay it all." Haruhi said changing the subject.

"You do know that I can easily tell them that you paid your debt without giving out your secret." Kyouya stated.

"What's the catch? I'll give you anything in exchange for your silence since I can't let you go wandering around knowing my secret." She said bargaining.

"I want only one thing in return. I want you." the bespectacled man said whispering in her ear.

"Fine. You'll have me in return." She said curtly.

He left the room but not without whispering, "I caught you and now you're mine."

She was beyond pissed. "Damn you Kyouya." She whispered before losing consciousness.

**A/N: How was it? I want to know what you think about it. Don't forget to review okay?**


	2. Invitation

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy! I don't own OHSHC. Hatori Bisco does.**

**Chapter 2: Invitation**

The host club went straight to the other room when they heard a loud thud. They closed the club early making excuses that they will have a meeting and other things.

They opened the door seeing Haruhi unconscious on the floor.

"What did you do to her?" Hikaru asked fiercely balling his fists on his sides.

"Nothing. I just told her that she paid all of her debt. I think she's just shocked to hear the news." He shrugged indifferently but inside he was concerned.

Meanwhile Haruhi was beginning to wake up.

'That was unexpected. I better consult my doctor since this is happening more frequently.' She reminded herself.

"Are you okay Haruhi?" the hosts asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. It's just that I can't believe I've paid my debt." She lied while sending a glare at Kyouya without being noticed by the others.

"What will you do now?" Kaoru started.

"Will you stay with us?" Hikaru finished.

"I might consider staying since its quite fun actually." She admitted much to the relief of the hosts.

Haruhi sent another glare to the Shadow King making sure that no one would notice.

The cousins noticed though and they just looked at each other.

"Let's go out for dinner. My treat! We need to celebrate Haruhi's freedom from debt." Hunny announced surprising them.

"That's a great idea Hunny-senpai!" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki sang in chorus. "Ah." Mori added.

They all looked at her as if waiting for her reply and when none came, the trio pestered her to no end.

"Haruhi please…please…" they begged until they were sure that she will agree.

"Fine. I'll go." She mumbled then sighed. 'When will all the troubles stop coming?'

"That means you have to dress up tonight Haruhi." Kyouya pointed out.

"I know that senpai." She said with an irritated tone then continued, "Hikaru, Kaoru you guys don't need to bring a dress to my house. Dad gave me one for my birthday and he really insisted that I use it when the time comes."

"Aww but we really want to dress you up." the twins whined.

"That's not going to happen you evil twins! Not until I'm here to protect my daughter." Tamaki said heroically.

Haruhi just ignored them and proceeded to go out of the room but not before Kyouya noticed her.

"Leaving so soon Haruhi?" He questioned with an arched brow.

"I better go home if I ever want to finish dressing up." She stated simply.

"Sure. Before you leave I want to invite you to a meeting with someone." He replied coolly looking at her directly.

Haruhi's eyes widened just a fraction when she realized who that someone is.

'Don't you dare tell me you're going to introduce me to them as Lady Margaret?' She asked him with her eyes.

Kyouya nodded to her and motioned for her to stay awhile.

"Who is it Kyouya?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"I just want you to meet a friend." He answered.

"I'm glad to hear that senpai but unfortunately I can't go. I have to go to a friend's house and I can't cancel it. She's waited too long for this meeting. I'm really sorry." She apologized.

"I understand. Margaret would be sad but she'll be fine. I'll just tell her you had a friend to visit. She'll understand." He nodded.

"Please say that I'm really sorry and that I'll try to meet her some other time." She smiled half-heartedly.

"I better go now. Dad's going to be ecstatic about this. I texted him a while ago to tell him so you don't need to bother explaining. Bye." She waved at them.

"I'll pick you up at exactly seven since dinner's going to start at eight. Make sure to be ready by then." Kyouya notified her causing the hosts to look at him. Haruhi just nodded before disappearing from sight.

"Why did she readily agree to go with Mommy when Daddy's here to pick her up?" Tamaki whined in his corner of woe.

The twins saw this as an opportunity to tease him. They snickered behind him.

"Because she wouldn't want to be in the presence of a pervert." the twins said in unison making Tamaki chase them around the room.

The cousins were also curious by Haruhi's actions. "We'll find out soon, ne Takashi?" Hunny asked cutely. "Ah." Was his cousin's reply.

**A/N: What do you think? Please review and tell me about your opinions.**


	3. Dinner

**A/N: The idea for this chapter just popped in my mind and I just had to write it. Anyway, on with the story. I don't own Ouran.**

**Chapter 3: Dinner **

Haruhi was dressed up in a simple black halter dress that went just above her knees. Her feet were clad in three inched silver stiletto heels. She was wearing some light make-up to complete her look. All in all, she was beautiful.

"Dad, I'm getting irritated by wearing this wig." Haruhi said pointing at her head.

She was actually wearing a wig to hide her long hair which cascades down to her waist.

"You just have to bear with it for a while. You wouldn't be wearing it this weekend." Ranka encouraged.

"I don't have a choice anyway. Dad I'll be going to the estate after the host club leaves." She shrugged and he just nodded.

The doorbell rang promptly at seven and they knew it was Kyouya.

"That must be him." Her father announced going for the door.

"Good evening Ranka-san." He greeted with a bow.

"Good evening to you too Kyouya-kun. Haruhi will be here in a second." He returned the greeting just as Haruhi came into view.

"Good evening senpai. Shall we go then?" She asked.

He just nodded and took her arm. He also noticed the way she avoided using his name.

"You look beautiful Haruhi." He acknowledged.

"Thank you." She replied curtly.

They arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes later.

The moment they entered, the room became silent and all the customers were looking at them.

They walked towards their table situated in the middle of the room.

'How nice. Just when I don't want to be the center of attention it really happens.' She sarcastically said in her mind.

"You look beautiful Haruhi." Hikaru and Tamaki said at the same time.

"So I've been told but still thank you guys." Haruhi said.

"Haru-chan looks cute in that dress." Hunny beamed. "Ah." Mori nodded.

She just smiled at them while Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki started bickering.

"Please act appropriately. People are staring at us." Kyouya scolded.

"Sorry." Tamaki and the twins mumbled while Haruhi just sighed. 'This will be a long night.'

**A/N: I know this chapter's short but I can't think of any other ideas for this chapter. Anyway, tell me what you think and don't forget to review.**


	4. The Call

**A/N: Ideas are frequently entering my mind so I think that I'll be able to write more chapters. Hehehe… On with the story. I don't own Ouran.**

**Chapter 4: The Call**

Their dinner ended when Haruhi received a call.

"Hello. This is Haruhi speaking." She started.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Lady Margaret but your father needs you. All details will be explained inside the limo. Will we pick you up at the restaurant or at Ranka-sama's house?" the speaker said.

Haruhi's expression became serious when she answered, "It is okay. No harm done. I'll wait for you here. Bye."

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Kaoru asked.

"It's nothing big. I can handle it." She assured them.

"We can help. Right guys?" Tamaki looked at them and they nodded.

"If it's an emergency I suggest you go. We understand so you don't have to worry about us." Kyouya said in a serious tone.

"I'm really sorry guys. I'll make it up to you. Promise." She said while standing up.

"It's really fine Haruhi. No need to get worked up." Hikaru said.

"No need to drive me home." She told them.

"I insist Haruhi. If it's really urgent then you need to go there faster." Kyouya said sternly.

"It's okay. I can go home by myself." She countered then walked towards the door.

A waiter opened it for her and the hosts saw a limo waiting outside.

They paid their bills just as the door closed and they saw her ride the limo.

They went outside just in time to see the limo speed down the road.

They were about to follow it when Kyouya's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered slowly then he heard Ranka's voice on the other line.

"A limo came to pick Haruhi up, right? Well, you don't need to worry about her. She's just going to visit her father. She told me that you know about her. I called just to inform you. Bye then." Ranka relayed.

"I understand. Thank you for calling. Bye." Kyouya replied.

"Who was it?" Tamaki asked frantically.

"It was Ranka-san informing me about Haruhi." He said.

"What did he tell you?" Hikaru questioned.

"He told me that Haruhi just went to a relative's house. It seems as if her grandfather needs to see her." Kyouya revealed.

"You mean Haruhi has rich relatives?" the hosts asked.

"She does. It's her relatives in her mother's side." Kyouya told them.

"Can we go to Ranka-san's house? I just want to ask him about their relatives." Tamaki said seriously.

"I better call him first. I wouldn't want to surprise him unnecessarily." Kyouya nodded and flipped his phone open.

A few minutes later Kyouya told them that it was okay.

Ranka opened the door to their apartment to welcome the hosts.

"Good evening to all of you. Did you enjoy your dinner?" He inquired trying to lighten the mood.

"The dinner went well, thank you. Sorry to disturb you Ranka-san." Kyouya apologized.

"It's nothing. Please come in. I know you want to know about our relatives." He waved his hands.

The hosts went in and seated themselves as best as they could in the living room.

"I know you're all curious about why Haruhi just left. It's an emergency meeting with her grandfather. That's all they told me. They didn't give me any other detail so that's all I can tell you." Ranka explained.

The hosts were digesting this information when the phone rang.

"Please excuse me." Ranka said.

"Lady Margaret I'm really sorry for interrupting your dinner but the Duke wants to see you. It is concerning about your identity as Haruhi." Lloyd stated.

"What about my identity as Haruhi?" Margaret questioned raising one eyebrow.

"The Duke learned that someone named Kyouya Ootori has discovered your real identity. He wants you to go back to Britain with them." He explained.

"Lloyd you know that I can't go back to Britain suddenly. Everyone here will get suspicious." She retorted.

"I know that my Lady but the Duke is willing to do _everything_ to make you return to Britain." Lloyd told her.

"I understand. It seems that I really need to convince him hard this time." She decided.

"It seems so my Lady." Lloyd agreed.

"Where is she?" a man on the other line asked.

"May I know who this is?" Ranka inquired carefully.

"I am Lord Charles von Schneizer, Lady Margaret von Weller's friend." He told him.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't know who you're searching for." Ranka retorted.

"Don't lie to me unless you want to die early that is." Charles stated with a bored tone.

The hosts saw Ranka gulp visibly before replying.

"She is not here sir. She's at home." Ranka said carefully.

"See. It's better if you just follow my orders." Charles laughed into the phone and hang up.

Ranka's complexion was pale and the hosts were worried.

"Who was that Ranka-san?" the hosts inquired looking at a shaking Ranka.

They received no answer and they began to worry more.

"Who called Ranka-san?" Kyouya asked more sternly.

That caused Ranka to give his reply in shaky bits.

"It was Lo…Lord Charles von Schneizer of Bri…Britain. He…He was se…searching for a…a Lady Ma…Margaret vo…von Weller. He sa…said that he…he was he…her friend."  
>Kyouya was frozen to the spot and the hosts noticed how his shoulders stiffened.<p>

"Did he tell you what he needs with Margaret?" Kyouya asked after awhile.

"No, he didn't." Ranka replied shortly.

"Did you give him her estate's address?" Kyouya asked and the other hosts noticed how frantic he was.

"I didn't. I just told him that she's not here and then he hung up." Ranka said.

"Kyouya is this Lady Margaret your friend by any chance?" Tamaki asked seriously.

Kyouya wasn't able to reply as he was contemplating on what to tell them. He then weakly nodded his head much to the surprise of the hosts.

"That's why he's so worried." Kaoru stated.

"Who would believe that our Shadow King got a Lady for a friend?" Hikaru joked trying to lighten the mood.

The other hosts understood why Hikaru did it and they just nodded in agreement.

"Which estate is she staying at right now?" Kyouya inquired silencing them.

"The Rosalinde Estate. Her parents are currently staying there but they sometimes stay at the Marigold Estate." Ranka replied.

"Just how many estates do they have here in Japan?" Hikaru asked.

"About five or six." Ranka simply said.

"That's quite plenty." Kaoru said.

"It's not. Looking at their status it is but a few for them. They have plenty more in other parts of the globe." Ranka explained.

"Lady Margaret's parents are the Duke and Duchess of Britain so it is just a small thing to them." Ranka continued.

"It seems that you found a very influential friend Kyouya-senpai." Hikaru deadpanned.

"True but she didn't become my friend for that reason." Kyouya reasoned out.

"Then how did you become friends with her?" Hikaru asked carefully.

"It's a complicated story." Kyouya simply told him.

Hikaru just nodded.

"You're planning on going there now, aren't you Kyouya?" Ranka asked.

"I am. I'm not letting that bastard get her." He stated.

The hosts were amazed at how Kyouya detested the man and how determined he is to protect his friend.

"We're going with you Kyouya." The hosts declared.

"No. I must go alone." He deadpanned.

"But Kyouya we want to help." They persuaded him.

"I said no." He replied with a deadly aura to boot.

They readily backed away from him.

"Okay, okay. You don't need to be that way." Hikaru was brave enough to answer.

Kyouya nodded then left quickly.

**A/N: What do you think? Please review so I can know what to write in the next chapter. 'Till next time. ^^**


	5. Visitation

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy reading. I don't own OHSHC. Hatori Bisco does.**

**Chapter 5: Visitation**

"My Lord, Lady Margaret has arrived." a servant told Duke Robert who only nodded.

Haruhi entered the room and her father's disapproving look was the first thing she saw.

"Do remove that wig of yours Margaret." her father ordered.

She did as she was told and removed the wig revealing long brown tresses.

"I learnt that there is someone who discovered your secret." he continued.

"It is true Father but I handled it already." Margaret replied.

"At what cost? Your life? Your family? Your reputation?" Duke Robert reasoned.

"No Father. He just wanted a simple thing." she countered.

"And what is this thing?" her father inquired.

"Recognition for being my boyfriend." she murmured.

"Pardon?" he asked blinking several times.

"You heard me right Father." she told him.

"Have you thought about this thoroughly?" he clarified.

"Yes Father. He wouldn't betray me. I'm sure of that." she stated.

"If you say so Margaret." he said with a nod.

"Father, Lloyd informed me that you were willing to do anything to bring me back to Britain." She stated.

"It is true Margaret so please listen to me and leave Japan." her father pleaded.

"I'll stay here Father. Please understand that I can't just leave as easy as that. I have friends here. Please Father." She reasoned.

"Fine but I must warn you Margaret. Another incident like this one and you're leaving Japan permanently." Duke Robert said with finality and she just nodded in agreement.

Kyouya was trying to keep his cool but it was wearing thinner by the minute.

"I'm really sorry sir but we simply cannot allow you to pass." the guard told them.

"This is really important. This matter concerns Lady Margaret." Kyouya reasoned.

The guard was about to say something but he received a message to allow the limo inside.

He quickly opened the gates and apologized to Kyouya before letting him in.

Kyouya just nodded before letting the window rise up.

When he arrived inside the mansion, he was greeted by a stern-looking man.

"Please follow me. Lady Margaret is waiting for you." he stated.

Kyouya just nodded and walked behind him.

They stopped in front of a door and Lloyd knocked three times.

They heard a soft 'come in' before entering.

"My Lady, I brought Ootori-sama as you have requested." Lloyd said with a bow.

"Thank you Lloyd." she said dismissing him with a nod.

The said man bowed again before leaving the room.

The moment Lloyd left Kyouya reached Margaret in an instant.

"Is it really that bad for you to come all the way here just to tell me what the problem is?" she asked.

Kyouya was quiet for a while.

"Spit it out already. I have things to do." she blurted impatiently.

"Of course my Lady." he mocked.

Margaret just raised an eyebrow at that.

"He's hot on your trail Margaret. He even threatened Ranka-san just to find you." he said slowly.

When she heard Ranka's name she became serious and she frowned.

"I see. So Charles is here." she replied in a soft voice.

He observed her before asking, "What do you plan to do now?"

"It seems as if I have to stay here longer than I expected." she answered.

When Kyouya didn't say anything she continued, "He doesn't need to get involved in this."

He nodded weakly before touching her shoulder.

"Margaret…"

"What is it?" she inquired.

"I'll arrange everything. You don't need to tell them about anything. I'll do that for you." he notified her.

"I'm sure that you're more than capable of doing so Kyouya." she acknowledged.

"If you want I'll cancel the appointment for Saturday." he offered.

"It's fine Kyouya as long as it won't cause _any_ trouble. If there's nothing else Lloyd will show you out. " Margaret told him.

"Of course." he replied.

'How can she easily dismiss me like that? She really is a different person from Haruhi. I know that she's a Lady but that still doesn't make it right.' he thought with irritation.

Lloyd was already waiting for him outside when he walked out of the room.

"This way please." the man curtly told him.

When Kyouya left the room, Margaret kept on sighing and massaging her temples.

"At least I haven't passed out yet." she said with a sigh.

She was thinking about a plan when a knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in." she said softly.

Her mother came in swiftly and hugged her daughter.

"Margaret! I missed you so much. Are you alright? Nothing bad happened to you?" Duchess Viviane inquired frantically.

"I'm fine Mother. Nothing happened to me. Oh, by the way Mother, I'll be organizing lunch this coming Saturday." she informed her mother.

"For what reason Margaret? Is there some occasion of some sort?" her mother asked.

"I've invited some friends over." Margaret notified her.

"I see. Very well then. If you need help in organizing just tell me." Duchess Viviane told her.

"Thank you Mother." she said hugging her mother.

"You're welcome Maggie." her mother fondly said returning the hug.

When they parted, Margaret and her mother were smiling.

"I'll see you in the morning then Maggie. Have a good night dear." Viviane said before kissing her daughter's cheek and leaving the room.

Lloyd escorted Kyouya outside the estate where his limo was waiting.

"Lady Margaret would just call for you when she needs you. Please understand that milady is a very busy person." He told him before returning into the estate.

The moment Kyouya entered his limo, Tachibana readily left for the Fujioka residence.

Meanwhile the host club was still waiting for Kyouya's arrival.

"Do you think he was able to warn her?" Tamaki asked his friends.

"I'm sure he did." Hikaru answered.

They were still talking about this when Kyouya entered the room with a frown set on his face.

"What happened Kyouya-kun?" Ranka readily inquired.

"I was able to tell her about Charles." He replied.

"Then what seems to be the problem?" Tamaki asked with concern.

"It's about the event this coming Saturday. I don't want to cause any more trouble for her considering that she has to handle this issue about Charles." Kyouya admitted.

"She still wants to meet you this coming Saturday so you don't have to worry. All I'm asking is for you to behave when we go there." He added.

"We'll be good, ne Takashi?" Hunny asked his cousin.

"Ah." Mori replied with a nod.

"We promise that we won't cause any trouble." the twins assured him.

"I also promise Kyouya." Tamaki said raising his right hand.

Kyouya nodded at them and was about to leave when someone called him.

"Hello Kyouya. This is Margaret. I just called to inform you that I expect you to arrive at the Rosalinde Estate at exactly eleven-thirty in the morning. Invitations would arrive shortly at each hosts' mansions. That is all. Goodbye."

"Wait…" Kyouya pleaded but all he could hear was the beep indicating that she already hung up.

"Was that Lady Margaret?" Ranka asked suddenly.

"Yes Ranka-san it was Margaret." Kyouya confirmed.

"What did she tell you?" the older man queried.

"It's about the invitations. Each host will receive his invitation the moment they arrive home." He informed them.

"I see. Please inform me when something happens concerning her Kyouya-kun." Ranka requested.

"Of course Ranka-san." the bespectacled man acquiesced.

"Thank you." He said before escorting the hosts outside.

Just like what Margaret told him, the hosts received the invitations as soon as they arrived home.

'She really sees to it that what she says is done according to her specifications.' Kyouya contemplated.

He was thinking about what he could do to prevent the other hosts from discovering Haruhi's real identity when Ranka called him.

"Hello Kyouya-kun. Haruhi called me after you left. She wanted me to tell you that she will be the one to contact you and not vice versa. I suggest that you go along with what she wants."

"But Ranka-san what if it's important? What if I really need to contact her?" Kyouya questioned.

"If that's the case I guess you can call her but I must warn you not to cross her. You wouldn't like what will happen if you do. She can be brutal at times so be careful." Ranka advised.

"I will keep that in mind." Kyouya said before hanging up.

"I hope you do Kyouya-kun. I hope you do." Ranka said to himself when Kyouya hung up.

It was Saturday and Margaret woke up early to oversee the preparations for her lunch meeting with the host club.

"Maggie, you should eat breakfast first before arranging this lunch meeting of yours." Duchess Viviane told her daughter.

"I will do as you say Mother. By the way, did Father say anything about our talk last night?" She inquired curiously.

"He just mentioned about a man named Kyouya Ootori. He also informed me that Charles found out about your whereabouts." Her mother replied.

"I see. You don't have to worry Mother. I'll be more careful especially now." Margaret assured her mother.

After their little talk, they ate breakfast with the Duke before continuing with the necessary preparations.

Kyouya called each host to know if they are already prepared.

All of them are so he instructed them to meet up with him in front of Ouran Academy.

They all arrived there within minutes and when he saw them, he was relieved to find them wearing appropriate clothing.

"Why did we meet up here Kyouya-senpai?" Hikaru asked.

"Why not meet up there?" Kaoru added.

"This is the best place to meet up and I don't want you to go there directly without me accompanying you." He informed them.

"I see. Suppose we go there without you what would happen?" Hikaru inquired.

"There's a possibility that they will not allow you to enter the premises even when you show your invitations." Kyouya replied.

"Anyway, let's just go already. I'm excited to meet Lady Margaret." Tamaki interposed.

Everyone nodded and went on their way to the Rosalinde Estate.

They were surprised that when they arrived guards saluted at them when they got out of their limos.

"Welcome to the Rosalinde Estate. I am Lloyd Cambridge, Lady Margaret's loyal servant. I will be your guide for today until you meet up with milady. This way please." Lloyd greeted them and they nodded following him.

They entered wooden double doors decorated with incarnate carvings which left them in awe.

The moment they were inside many grand paintings and other works of art overwhelmed them.

They were so speechless from all that they've seen that even when they were in front of another set of wooden double doors they didn't even utter a single word.

Lloyd opened the doors to reveal a well-kept garden where Margaret was leisurely sipping her tea.

"Milady, here are your guests." He announced and Margaret gracefully stood up from her seat.

"Thank you Lloyd. You may leave us." She dismissed him with a nod which he returned with a bow.

"Please make yourselves comfortable." She invited them with a flourish of her hands.

"Thank you milady." Kyouya said speaking for the first time since their arrival.

"Don't be shy gentlemen. Do as you please." She said with a smile.

With this, the hosts took their seats and were very particular with their sitting arrangement that Margaret almost laughed.

"Are you always like this, nervous but collected around influential people? From what I know about your school you are experts with handling people like me." Margaret pointed out.

"It's not like that milady." Kyouya defended.

"Then what is it Kyouya?" She asked daring him to oppose her.

Kyouya was stunned but he didn't show it.

It was his first time to encounter this side of Haruhi that he was unprepared to answer her.

"Well, Kyouya?" she urged him.

The hosts were amazed to see Kyouya unable to answer a simple question and they didn't expect that a Lady would be the one to cause it.

"Seeing as you are having a hard time giving me an answer, just forget what I asked you." Margaret told him.

"As you wish milady." Kyouya nodded before pulling out her seat.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Uhmm…milady…may I ask you a question?" Hikaru stuttered.

"Of course you may Hitachiin-san." She replied with a smile.

'Who would have thought that I would have this kind of effect on them? Being a Lady sure has its advantages.' She mused.

"How did you and Kyouya-senpai meet?" He inquired.

"Hmm…how did we meet? Well…" She stopped then looked at Kyouya before she continued, "We actually met accidentally. It was a coincidence that he was also in the same place as I was and I wasn't expecting him to recognize me as easily as he did."

"How is that?" Kaoru asked this time.

"We were cornered at that time. I was hiding from the press and he was, I guess, also hiding from some people. Seeing as I was going to be mobbed by them, he readily protected me and from then on we became friends." She told them all the while fabricating other things to tell them in case they ask more questions.

"Wow. So Kyouya-senpai really is a gentleman." Both twins said at the same time.

"I would just let her get mobbed if I wasn't." The said person said raising his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Their conversation was cut short when servants entered the garden with their meal.

"Please excuse us milady." Lloyd told Margaret before directing the servants where to place their food.

She just nodded at him before smiling at each member of the host club.

"Anyway milady, I'm afraid to inform you that our friend wouldn't be able to meet you today. She is meeting a childhood friend and she can't cancel." Kyouya explained looking at her.

"I understand. Tell her that it's fine and that I wish to see her some other time." She told him.

After this they ate lunch with minimal talk due to a dense atmosphere surrounding them.

"Kyouya is Lady Margaret really like that?" Tamaki asked the moment Margaret left to answer a call.

"Don't expect her to act like the other ladies that we've handled. As you can see, she's very much different from them." His friend pointed out.

"But Kyou-kun don't you think that she was a little harsh when she asked you that question?" Hunny inquired.

"It was my fault for not answering her question in the first place Hunny-senpai so you can't say that she was harsh." He said while raising his glasses up his nose.

Hunny just nodded at his answer though he knew that Kyouya was just making an excuse.

Margaret returned and apologized for taking so long.

"Forgive me if I took so long. It was a rather important phone call that I just had to take." She explained.

"No harm done milady." Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.

She gave them a smile which reminded them of Haruhi.

'Is it me or she just looks like Haruhi when she smiles?' both twins thought.

"By the way, may I know your other friend's name?" she inquired casually.

"Her name is Haruhi Fujioka, milady." Tamaki told her.

"I see. Hmm…quite an interesting person to be friends with." Margaret commented.

"You know her milady?" Hikaru asked promptly after hearing her comment.

"Not really but do you consider checking her profile as knowing her?" She contended.

This time it was the twins' turn to be silenced because they weren't able to think of an answer to her question.

"Oh, nevermind you two." She told them and they just scratched the back of their heads.

"I hope to see all of you soon. Next time please bring Fujioka-san with you." Margaret told them.

"Of course milady." The hosts replied before giving her a small bow.

"Thank you for inviting us here milady." Hikaru began.

"We really enjoyed meeting you." Kaoru ended.

"It was my pleasure." She replied with a smile.

"It was nice meeting you milady." Tamaki said before kissing her hand.

"It was also nice meeting you Suoh-san." She told him.

"Milady, thank you very much for all the delicious food and cakes you served us." Hunny told her sweetly.

"You're welcome Haninozuka-san." She replied just as sweetly.

"We should be getting home milady. We wouldn't want to intrude anymore than we already have." Kyouya notified her.

"If that is what you really wish to do then who am I to prohibit you from doing what you must." She told them.

After that they all bid farewell to her before following Lloyd.

They were almost nearing the exit when they noticed Kyouya going back to where they came from.

"Kyouya why are you going back?" Tamaki questioned.

"Go ahead. I need to stay here for a while. Margaret and I have some matters to discuss." He answered before continuing on his way to her study.

The other hosts were left with no choice but to leave without him.

**A/N: This is one of the longest chapters I've ever typed. Anyway, don't forget to leave reviews that will motivate me to continue writing. Till next time. =3**


	6. Worry

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Enjoy reading. Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 6: Worry**

Kyouya went straight to Margaret's study.

He knocked thrice before entering even without her permission.

"Are you really that rude to enter a room without permission?" She asked him standing up from her seat.

"I did knock and when I got no reply I entered." He defended.

"I thought you left with the others already. What is your reason for staying behind?" She interrogated.

"We need to talk." He simply stated.

"About what?" She asked with a bored tone.

"What do you think this is about?" He answered.

"If it is about what happened during lunch then I don't have to explain anything. It was your fault for not answering my question. It's the same thing with the twins. They asked me a question, I answered them and when I asked them a question, they didn't answer me so it wasn't my fault." She told him indifferently while walking towards him.

"Are you really like this Margaret? Brutal? Indifferent? What happened to the sympathetic Haruhi I know?" He asked looking directly at her.

"You're forgetting that I'm not Haruhi, Kyouya. I'm Lady Margaret von Weller of Britain not some commoner that you know as Haruhi Fujioka." She said reminding him.

"I see. I guess what Ranka-san told me was right. You can be brutal when you want to be." He stated before turning to leave.

"Hmm…he really does know me if he told you that." Margaret said returning to her seat.

Kyouya looked at her before leaving the room completely.

When he left there was a frown set on Margaret's face.

Lloyd entered Margaret's study when he heard a loud thud.

What he saw made him worry.

Margaret was on the floor beside her desk unconscious.

He tried to wake her up but when she didn't respond he brought her to her room and called their family doctor then he informed her parents.

The doctor arrived after thirty minutes and quickly checked Margaret's vitals.

"Doctor is she alright?" Duchess Viviane inquired worriedly.

"She's going to be fine milady. Her vital signs are okay. Her blood pressure is also okay. There's nothing to worry about, though I suggest that she rest for two days." The doctor informed her.

"Thank goodness. Thank you Doctor." She said.

"By the way milady, I'm prescribing her to take these tablets once a week to prevent this from happening again." He said handing her the bottle.

"We will make sure that she takes them Doctor. Thank you again." Duke Robert said to the doctor.

Ranka was worried because it's been two days and Haruhi still wasn't coming home from the Rosalinde Estate.

No phone calls, no messages, no nothing.

He was about to call the said estate when the phone rang.

"Good morning Ranka-sama. This is Lloyd Cambridge, Lady Margaret's butler. I called to inform you that milady wouldn't be able to go back there because of her current condition." Lloyd started.

"What happened to her Lloyd-san? Is she okay?" Ranka inquired frantically.

"She is fine Ranka-sama but the doctor said that she needs to rest for two days so that she wouldn't collapse again." Lloyd explained.

"I understand. Please update me soon about her condition Lloyd-san. Thank you and have a nice day." Ranka said before hanging up.

"Of course Ranka-sama. Goodbye and have a nice day as well." Lloyd said before hanging up as well.

It was Monday and there was no sign of Haruhi.

At first, the twins thought that she was just late or something but during the next period and she's still wasn't present they got worried.

(During lunch break)

"What do you think happened to her?" Hikaru began.

"We still haven't heard from her since she left to visit her friend." Kaoru ended.

"What do you mean by that? Isn't she with you in class?" Tamaki asked worriedly.

"She didn't attend any of our classes Tono." the older twin told him.

"We also tried calling her but she's not answering." the younger twin said.

"Have you tried calling Ranka-san?" Hunny asked joining the conversation.

The twins shook their heads.

"I'll call him and ask what happened to Haruhi." Kyouya notified them already dialing Ranka's number.

After the second ring Ranka picked up the phone.

"Hello? This is Ranka. May I know who is calling?" He said into the phone.

"Hello Ranka-san this is Kyouya. May I ask what happened to Haruhi?" Kyouya inquired.

"Oh, Kyouya-kun, I'm sorry if I wasn't able to inform you about Haruhi's condition." the older man apologized.

"Why Ranka-san, what happened?" He asked with concern.

"Two days ago I received a call from Lloyd-san. He informed me that she collapsed and that the doctor told them that she needs to rest for two days. That's why she's not in school today. Please do tell the others. I will update you if there are some changes. Thank you Kyouya-kun." Ranka informed him.

"I see. Don't worry Ranka-san, I'll tell them and I'll even ask them to give her notes when she comes to school." He assured him.

"Thank you again Kyouya-kun. Goodbye." He said before hanging up.

Kyouya closed his phone and was quiet for a while.

"What did he tell you Kyouya?" Tamaki queried.

Kyouya didn't readily answer the question which earned him questioning looks from his friends.

"Did something happen Kyou-chan?" Hunny asked seriously.

Margaret woke up quite late in the afternoon.

"I'm glad you're awake Maggie. You had me worried." Her mother told her.

"How long have I been sleeping Mother?" She inquired slowly.

"You've been asleep for two days now." Viviane said after mentally computing.

"I see. I'm sorry Mother for making you worry. I promise this won't happen again." Margaret assured her mother.

"That's a promise Maggie and I'm holding you responsible for keeping it." She told her daughter.

"Of course Mother." Was her daughter's short reply.

She was about to ask her mother if Lloyd already contacted Ranka but her mother spoke up first.

"If you're going to ask if Lloyd already contacted Ranka-san then you don't have to worry anymore. Lloyd did that two days ago." Viviane assured her.

"You read my mind Mother." Margaret told her before giggling.

"I'm glad you're alright." Her father said entering the room.

"Thank you for your concern Father." Margaret said with a smile.

"Everything has been taken care of so you don't have to worry." He guaranteed.

"Thank you Father. By the way, what did the doctor tell you?" Margaret inquired.

"He told us that you needed to rest for two days and that you should drink these tablets once a week to prevent this from happening again." Duke Robert informed her.

"I see. That means all I have to do is drink these and everything will be okay. Then that also means that I can go to school tomorrow." Their daughter assessed.

Her parents just nodded before smiling at her.

"What did he tell you Kyouya?" Tamaki asked yet again but this time more firmly.

"He told me that Haruhi collapsed two days ago but there is nothing to worry about. She wasn't able to come today because the doctor told them that she needed to rest for two days." Kyouya told them slowly.

"What?" the host club king and the twins exclaimed.

"How did that happen Kyou-chan? The last time we saw Haru-chan she was fine." Hunny stated.

"I don't know Hunny-senpai." The bespectacled teen replied honestly.

**A/N: This is quite a long chapter. I hope it was to your liking. Thanks for reading. Please don't forget to review. =3**


End file.
